Zero Freedom
by WxlfGhoul
Summary: In this story we will see what will happen when a 24 year old Terry McGinnis enters the year 2019, and has to adjust to how things used to be, whilst trying to return to his normal timeline, with the help of The Team.
1. 65 Years Ago

**Zero Freedom.**

 **A Young Justice Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters or locations used in any of these chapters, those belong to their respective companies.**

 **Chapter One: 65 Years Ago.**

 **~2084~**

The battle was a glorius one, one that none of the team could even begin consider as their worst mission.

It was there worst mission.

The Justice League Unlimited had been working hard in order to try and gain there bearings, but the power of the Hypotonic Sapiens had been too strong, and too powerful, they had somehow managed to track down each and every member of the league, even getting to members such as Static Shock, Warhawk and even Aquagirl.

The only hero left, the only one who remained, was The Batman, the Batman Beyond, Terry McGuiness, he had tried to get as many refugees out of the cities as possible, but in this day and age things had just gotten too much.

Bruce was gone, and so had the last of the original justice league. Even Superman had gone, wiped out by a villain wielding a golden kryptonite canon, then stabbed him in the heart.

In the back alley of an ancient, and out of date data port, Batman was hanging on the side of a building, invisible to the eye and watching out for any and all criminals that enter the alley. He needs information, and at the moment that's something he doesn't have a lot of.

26 minutes, that's how long he was waiting on the wall before one of the Jokerz entered the alley, holding a titanium sharded gun, and a costume vaguely similar to that of the real Joker himself (which isn't a surprise with those freaks).

Batman jumped from the wall and landed on the Jokers member, knocking him out, he picked up the gun and shot a nearby window, he realized that this was the real deal, even though it may look fake, it was real, meaning that one of his theories is true, they've been using alien tech, but alien tech from the future, meaning that in the current time period there isn't a way to prevent the spread of the villains gaining power and killing off all the heroes, killing them into extinction.

Batman heard the stomping footsteps of incoming grunts, and gritted his teeth, he grabbed hold of the Jokerz member and flew into the sky, and landed atop the building, throwing the clown clad teen to the ground.

The Batman looked around the entirety of Helzin-Gotham (the name it has been dubbed by its supreme leader The Second Blight) and looked at how different the city had become. Everyone he had ever cared about, gone.

Dana, Max, Bruce, his mum and brother, Ace, and the entirety of the JLU, he was left alone, and had to watch almost all of them either die at the hands of a villain on the battle field, or at his home when he was not in contact of his equipment, paralyzed as he girlfriend Dana had her hands cut off in front of him, and her throat cut, all because Batman wouldn't come and save her like he had a few times before.

"I've got to somehow stop all of this." Batman said in his gruff voice, the pain of losing so much becoming apparent in his angry voice. He saw the criminal stirring behind him, so he turned and began walking towards him and picked him up by his collar, and the Jokerz grunt began to cower, his grip on the collar made his knuckles hidden under his suit turn white "Speak. NOW!" The grunt whimpered for a second, but when he saw the eyes of the Batman squint he began to tell him everything.

From how the person behind it all Stypton came from the past into two hundred years into the future back into the present day in order to become the Master of the Earth, which he had accomplished. He wanted all heroes dead because he wanted no more interference.

Batman headbutted the grunt, knocking him out, a tactic that Bruce had taught him back when he was 16 and still training to become Batman, it was used so that after interrogating the enemy, they couldn't just run back to their boss and tell them that Batman was on their trail.

"He came from the past... and got his tech from the future? Even if I go into the future I may not be able to get back, and there is no guarantee that I'll be able to stop him.. but even in the past... hmm... maybe if I can find away to go back just 5 months... and I should be able to stop him from defeating the team back in that first battle... that... Glorious battle."

~ **2019** ~

"M'gann, Superboy, Static and Kidflash, you are team Alpha, you are to seek out the electrical disturbances within the northern area of England, somethings happening and we need as much information as possible, only use action if necessary. Beastboy, Bluebeatle, Tigress and Cyborg, you are team Omega you need to give a visit to Professor Glattinstein, he hasn't been in contact with anyone in weeks, and Robin, Batgirl, Wondergirl and Speedy, you are team Beta, Lex Corp are developing a new meta gene based product, i'm sending you on recon, we need all that we can get on it. The rest of you, training. Move out!" Aqualad ordered the rest of the team, as they all ran off to different ports.

Once everyone was gone Kalduur walked over to the couch that was resting just in front of a monitor. The team had been working inside of the Justice League headquarters for 2 and a half years now, and things haven't changed. It had been two years since Dick had quit the team and Nightwing hadn't been seen (although Connor, Megan, Kalduur, Artemis and Zatanna meet up with him every Friday to hang out, sometimes Barbra is on his arm), two years... since the death of Wally, and it had been two years since the world had almost been taken over by the Reach.

The team had stopped that.

Kalduur sighed whilst rubbing the back of his head, it had been almost eight years since the team had first started with just him, Dick, Wally going into the Cadmus building and saving Connor, and later being joined by Megan. He chuckled to himself "Not a day has passed where we have been allowed a break from any anomalies." he chuckled again, suprised that he has been given this tiny break to catch his breath.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kalduur looked up to the monitors and saw on one of them that there had been a 'breach' of some sorts in uptown Gotham, actually, it was so uptown that the signal was coming from where Wayne Manor was standing, Kalduur jumped to his feet and ran over to the monitor and pulled out an emergency cell phone (his an Atlantian, he wouldn't need one) and dialed the number to his old friend "Hello? Dick? Are you there? Good, I think that it would be a good idea if you headed over to Wayne Manor this second... I'm not sure what it is, but the instruments in the Watchtower are picking up some kind of breach over there... Everyone's busy right now... Me? I have to keep an eye on everything... Fine. I'll put J'on in charge." He closed the phone and placed it back on the monitor and placed his intercom in, and pressed a button on the screen "Martian Manhunter, if possible could you please report to the Watchtower and keep an eye on things, I need to attend something." and with that Kalduur ran to the nearest zeta tube to port to Gotham.

Kalduur found himself porting into the Batcave himself, he looked around confused, he had never been allowed to enter there before, in fact only Batman, Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Batgirl and Superman had ever been allowed inside of the Batcave, he looked around at all the trophies, the catcomputer itself and just the sheer magnitude of the palace.

A few footsteps pulled Kalduur out of his stupor and looked into the shadows of the Batcave (even though it has plenty) and saw a roughish looking Dick Grayson, wearing a suit and a long coat over the top, walking towards him "What was this 'breach' you spoke about? I don't see anything." They both looked around and saw a tiny glitch like light coming from just beyond the bat computer, it was like lightning was forming a little circle in mid air, but there was a shape to it, a body oculd be made out. The two old friends walked over to it.

They stood and watched for a few moments and finally a figure could be made out, it was a person! He looked to be in his mid twenties, had black hair, blue eyes, wore a black top, a leather jacket, jeans and boots, he looked like he was in a lot of pain, the two looked at him with blank expressions until the figure screamed "PULL ME THROUGH! HELP ME!" The two in a fit of shock, surprise and anxiety grabbed hold of the figures hands and yanked him out of the lightning, just behind him the shadows of men wearing trench coats and weilding gun with golden tips could be seen before the lightning portal closed.

The man they had pulled from the portal had begun to stand up, half way through thanking the two of them before Dick had grabbed the man by the scruff of his jacket and pulled his face close to his own "How did you find this place? Why are you here? What do you have planned? You better answer before I break you." The man just lowered his gaze a second and placed his fingers just below the center of Dick's chest and pressed extremely lightly onto it, Dick then couldn't feel his arms and legs and fell to the floor, letting go of the man, who as he fell, pulled his feet below him and landed on them, standing up.

The man looked around at the batcave "Huh, I've gone abit too far back, but this place actually looks relatively decent back in the day. who knew?" then he looked over to Dick and Kalduur "To answer your questions, I found this place because of I go here on a regular basis, I came here because I planned on changing the future that I was in, and I did plan on telling myself and Bruce of 5 months ago of what was about to happen and to not go into battle, instead I've traveled around sixty years into the past instead. Since I wont be born for another 36 years, I guess there's no harm in introducing myself. My name is Terry McGinnis, and in my future, I am the Batman. I think I'm stuck in your time for now, can I speak to Bruce?" Terry said, readjusting the strap to his black watch.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

R&R


	2. Crashing The Mode

**Zero Freedom.**

 **A Young Justice Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters or locations used in any of these chapters, those belong to their respective companies.**

 **Chapter One: Crashing the Mode.**

 **Previously, on Young Justice Zero Freedom:**

"To answer your questions, I found this place because I go here on a regular basis, I came here because I planned on changing the future that I was in, and I did plan on telling myself and Bruce of 5 months ago of what was about to happen and to not go into that glorious battle, instead I've traveled around sixty years into the past instead. Since I wont be born for another 36 years, I guess there's no harm in introducing myself. My name is Terry McGinnis, and in my future, I am the Batman. I think I'm stuck in your time for now, can I speak to Bruce?" Terry said, readjusting the strap to his black watch...

 **AN: I cannot believe the overwhelming response that I have received from this story, I will try to update when I can as you all seem to enjoy the story so much! Please tell me any of your theories about my interpretation of the story, and also the characters**

 **AN2: I know that it may seem strange that Batman Beyond who only exists in the DC-Animated Universe is somehow in the Young Justice universe, but that will be answered (Or will it? The show is still yet to answer some of mine).**

Sitting in a chair in a completely white room, sat the newly greeted Terry McGinnis, his hair becoming greasy due to the lack of being able to wash, his wrists and ankles strapped down to a white chair, and feeling extremely bothered that he is being stopped from his mission.

Outside the room watching in using the one sided panels, stood Dick Grayson and Kalduur, Dick was fiddling with a batarang that was found in the pocket of McGinnis' jacket, whilst Kalduur was looking in on the strapped down individual and pressing a few holographic buttons on a computer "Please stop giving him that look." Kalduur told Dick, who was peircing daggers into their prisoner.

Dick just chuckled to himself and paced around the room a bit before looking back into the cell filled with the unknown assailant "How long till she's back?" Dick asked Kalduur, already having calculated the answer but needed confirmation to keep his mind at rest, Kalduur just looked up from the holographic computer monitor to look at his retired comrade.

"Dick, they're yet to report back from their misson in England, I cannot tell you when they'll be back when I am yet to know what the problem is. You're the one that didn't want J'on to know about all of this." Kalduur stated as he returned back to the monitor.

Dick put the batarang into his pocket and slammed against the wall behind him "I only said that because I knew that the second the League got involved that this would have been taken off of our hands and they would take full control over the situation, and I couldn't have that. I may not be an active hero anymore, but I still hold the team in higher regard than I do the League. An organisation that is filled to the brim with mature adults who have had time to control their emotions and powers, compared to teenagers who are still trying to find their place in the world? I know who shows better promise, even if some of the Leaguers are ex-team members." Dick stated, the pain of the life he's lead becoming blatantly obvious in his tone of voice.

Inside of the room, still sitting patiently was Terry, staring at where the one sided wall was, a wall he knew from looking at old Watchtower data, was see through on one side, not the side he was on. Obviously. They had stripped him of all the possessions that he had on him, excluding his boots, jacket, watch, contact lenses... Oh! Forgot to mention, Terry doesn't usually have blue eyes, instead he has an almost black-brown color, the contacts he's wearing are to ensure that his vision wasn't impaired upon entry into this world, but they're also to help his disguise, he remembers static, before his death, told him that lightning blue eyes were cool and if he ever did anything really cool that he had to wear blue contacts.

He had been sitting in the chair for three days, any normal person would probably find that annoying, Terry didn't find it as such, during one of his training sessions, Terry had to miss a month off school because he had been chained using lasers to a chair, and he had to remain completely still, only being given food and water when it was absolutely necessary, this was child's play.

BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.

Terry looked down at his black watch and saw the light flash, the yellow light was flashing, Terry smiled, he was finally getting what he wanted, he wriggled in the chair a moment, just to see how much movement he was allowed, and decided that it wasn't enough. "Computer, engage weapon mark XX." Nothing happened for a second, and Terry thought that he felt a single bead of sweat begin to form in his hair line. "Initiating weapon mark XX, Protocol-Bat." And he then, using his middle and index finger of his left hand together, pressed down on the strap to his watch, and out came a batarang, ready for him to fire. He then looked to where his right hand was laying inside of the strap and calculated the amount of power that would have to go into the throw. "Gotcha." Terry then flipped the Batarang forward, the black blade zipped through the air, it traveled to the right of Terry, then began flying backwards and cut off the guards over his wrists, then he caught the batarang before it could come back, and used it to slice open the cuffs on his ankles "Computer, unknown civilians on the over side of the wall, reception?" A short whirring sound was heard before a ding sound was heard, and Terry smiled "I knew there was some privileges that come with bringing the Batcomputer from the future with you." And Terry ran over to where he had been dragged in, placed his clenched fist against it "Computer, unlock please." A short scan of the door later and a clicking sound was heard and Terry left the confines of the rather small prison.

He looked left and right and saw that he was in one of the many corridors within the Watchtower "Computer, left or right?" The computer had told him that to reach his chosen destination, he had to turn right and make a sharp left after seven completed strides, to which he did so, and the yellow light on the watch continued to grow brighter.

It took him a little while, but soon he had found himself in the main hall of the Watchtower, and saw what looked like a rudementary meetings table, Terry walked towards it, and saw the almost unfamiliar faces of the Justice League... infact, these people who seemed to be the Justice League looked nothing like what they did when they came from the past to the future to save the world, or in pictures or in any data that Terry had gathered, and sitting to the left of Superman (Who also seemed to be different, even if it is said that Superman in the future only looks like a slightly grey Superman... was Batman, or at least someone wearing the Batsuit, someone that sounded similar to him... but he couldn't quite put his finger on it... Tim Drake may have taken over as Batman at this point and to fool the other Leaguers, is using a voice manipulator?

That line of thinking was cut off when the man that looked like batman said the following "I'll get Aqualad to send Red Robin, Batgirl and Static to check that out for you." Terry knew that they hadn't seen him yet, so he clicked the two buttons that slightly stuck out on the face of the watch he was wearing and turned the face ninty degrees towards him, and within the blink of an eye, black material emerged from the watch and covered his entire body, forming long ears, and created a dark red bat emblem on his chest, he was now the Batman.

"It's time to figure out... Just what the hell is going on here." Batman stated, his teeth gritted as he leaped into the air, aiming a batarang at the fake-bat.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

R&R


	3. Bat-Fake

**fZero Freedom.**

 **A Young Justice Fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to any of the characters or locations used in any of these chapters, those belong to their respective companies.**

 **Chapter Three: Bat-fake**

 **Previously, on Young Justice Zero Freedom:**

The man that looked like batman said the following "I'll get Aqualad to send Red Robin, Batgirl and Static to check that out for you." Terry knew that they hadn't seen him yet, so he clicked the two buttons that slightly stuck out on the face of the watch he was wearing and turned the face ninty degrees towards him, and within the blink of an eye, black material emerged from the watch and covered his entire body, forming long ears, and created a dark red bat emblem on his chest, he was now the Batman.

"It's time to figure out... Just what the hell is going on here." Batman stated, his teeth gritted as he leaped into the air, aiming a batarang at the fake-bat.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **AN: You guys are so amazing, I may not be able to reply to all of your reviews but I do read and appreciate all of them! You guys are amazing ^-^**

 **AN2: I've finally found the time to write more (Exams are almost over) so hopefully this gets to you guys in time :3**

Within an instance Batman Beyond was apprehended by all of the gathered league, and held down on the table by Doctor Fate's insignia, Diana came forward toward Terry "You. Why're you here and what made you think that you had permission to enter this building." The gathered leaguers watched the struggling man in black as he tried to move so that instead of being on his chest that he was on his back so that he could stand up, but everyone including him were distracted by Dick and Kalduur entering the room.

Superman peered at the boys "Dick, Kalduur, could one of you two please explain what is going on?" the two looked to each other as if they were once again children who had been told off by their superiors, but the reply surprisingly came from Terry. "Yeah... I could explain everything to ya. First I want to know if you guys have ever heard of Project Cadmus?" Superman and Batman looked to each other then back to Terry who had finally found a way to sit up, showing everyone the emblem on his chest "Good, because that'll help explain some things."

Bruce squinted his eyes.

[40 mins Later]

The original team members Dick, Kalduur, Connor, Artemis and M'gann along with the main seven members of the league stood in a circle surrounding Terry, who was now chained up to a black chair that had restraints that had no locks.

"If you may, could you remove your mask." Wonder Woman asked Terry holding her lasso of truth fully knowing that this person will tell the truth in due time and that to only use it if the situation demands it.

He scoffed and his white eyes became slits "I couldn't even if I wanted to." Diana nodded her head and from behind Terry came Connor "On my watch, press those two protruding plug looking things in, and turn the face towards me, until you hear a click, it should be immediate." Connor nodded his head and as soon as he began to move the face towards Terry he heard the click and stop, the black material around Terry's face dissipated to reveal his identity to everyone. "Let's start with the basics shall we? My name is Terry McGinnis, or you could call me... I am the cloned son of Br... The Batman-" Everyone looked to Batman as he squinted at Terry "Cadmus stole some of Batman's DNA and placed it into my father with nanobots, ones that would re-write his reproductive organs to only contain Batman's DNA. Meaning that I am half Batman, and half of my mother... from the age of sixteen, without either of us knowing, Batman, who had been retired for twenty years at this point, took me under his wing and taught me everything I needed to become the Batman. My codename and also my official title, just like Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing etc, my name is...The Batman Beyond." Terry gave the people surrounding him a moment to process all of this.

"My time had become over run with villains who had somehow gained tech from the future, they wiped out all of the heroes, I was the only one to survive, I tried to save everyone that I could, but eventually they even killed the normal folk. I decided to travel back in time a few weeks to warn and prepare everyone for the incoming attacks... but when I stepped through the portal... I didn't end up in my Batcave... it was so much different. I can only assume and guess that I either went too far back, or that I have somehow triggered an even when I was setting up the portal that took me to a different earth within the multiverse..." Terry began trailing off

Flash looked up to Terry and smiled "You know about the multiverse?" Terry just smirked to Flash.

"Of course Wally, I was taught everything I had to know in order to solve any incident report that was dropped off to my cave." Everyone just stared at Terry for a moment.

Flash decided after seeing Tigress' teary eyes that he best save the situation "I'm sorry... Terry, was it? but I'm not Wally West... I'm Barry Allen." Terry widened his eyes for a moment and looked at the Flash.

"That can't be... Barry Allen was absorbed into the speed force and Wally West took over as the Flash." Terry looked around the room "... That didn't happen here?"

Tigress decided to speak "Something like that did." she said bluntly as she left the room.

Terry looked down "Look... I'm sorry for dropping it on you guys like this, i know that it wasn't what you may have wanted. If you don't believe a word i have told you you can check my DNA. use a lie detector. I am Terry McGinnis, I am from Gotham in the year 2084, I am known as the Batman Beyond, I led the Justice League for five years before I decided that leading them in the field wasn't my career path, I took on a sidekick known as the Cyber Robin, who later became Nightwing II, for the last three years I have been the Head of The Justice League Unlimited, and when the world was about to be destroyed and everyone I knew died, I decided to escape to the past to give a warning to prevent that future, but I've ended up here. My watch isn't giving me any understandable readings... So... Can someone please tell me what's up?" Everyone looked around the room, Connor marched forward and ripped apart the restraints.

"I was listening to his heart beat the entire time, he was telling the truth. I'll take responsibility over him." Everyone in the room nodded.

"We all will reconvene tomorrow to discuss further what to do." Superman stated, and everyone went off...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **R &R**

 **AN:/ I have some of your reviews and messages and hope that I have rectified the issues this chapter originally had. Will be uploading before the end of the month!**


End file.
